


Kickass

by caz251



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was Martha Jones, Defender of Earth, she was Kickass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kickass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for samparker's prompt at comment-fic Doctor Who, Martha Jones, kickass.

She had travelled the world, walked through the harshest climates, the ravaged wasteland that had become the Earth once the Master had taken control, but she hadn’t faltered, she carried on spreading the knowledge she had at her disposal.

She had travelled alien worlds, walking at the Doctor’s side, learning all about alien races, the hostile ones, the peaceful ones and the neutral ones. She had learnt a lot, stood up to some aliens, discussed things civilly with others, and quite often she and the Doctor had run away, saving the day through something other than direct confrontation.

Working for UNIT Martha had learnt even more about the hostile aliens and unscrupulous humans; she had nearly destroyed the Earth to save the universe, she was a defender, a fighter.

She was Martha Jones, Defender of Earth, she was intelligent, inventive and incredibly kickass; the spider in her bathtub didn’t stand a chance.


End file.
